Porcelain and Silk
by Colorful Cupcakes
Summary: Gwendolyn has lived many lifetimes, and was cursed to live many more. However, when death finally came, she thought she would rest endlessly in peace. Who would've thought a butler would steal that happiness away, forever... Being caught in a spider's web has never seemed so gruesome when your soul is forced to wear porcelain and silk...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Caught in the Web

Disclaiming Kuroshitsuji !

**A/N : Okay... so I had this random idea for a story including an OC from a story I am currently writing " Rosemary's Mark " ****( Recommend you read that story for my OC, _Gwendolyn'_s, back story )****Anyways,I just couldn't get this idea out my mind and I just had to write it before I forget ! I hope you like! Btw I will be continuing this. Please review ! I wanna know how you feel! Don't be shy ! *pokes * I read all reviews~**

**Much love ! Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><em>Is this what it feels like ?<em>

I feel like I have no shape or form. My body feels hollow and thin, almost as if my skin feels nonexistent. No warmth covers my being, it instead goes through or escapes from my cold grasp. Even a gust of wind seems to flow through me rather crash against my body.

_I feel empty._

This is death ? Or is it ?

I can clearly see the night sky high above me with twinkling lights . The deep blue darkness swallowing up any presence of life in the sky. This can't be heaven, I see no signs of pearly white clouds or even the tall, golden gates. It can't be hell either, I see no sign of damned souls screaming for mercy while deep inside the lake fire.

I turn my head to the side to see more unusual scenery. Vast amounts of dense pine trees in near distance, bright green grass beneath my body, and a hazy dark colored fog. I could see my arm as well, it seemed dull and colorless. The color of the grass was more visible than my skin. Almost as if i was transparent.

I could see a blade of grass slip in between my fingers when the wind blew. However, when I tried to grab it, it passed through my fingers. The grass didn't move or shift, or even bend. I had no effect on it...

A small spider climbs upon my wrist, I was surprised at the fact I could even feel it's tiny little legs touching my skin gently. The spider crawled all the way up to my shoulder and stopped. It pierced my skin with a small bite, I felt a small amount of pain as a drop of blood seeped from the wound.

_I felt, pain..._

I shifted my head back to the sky, I was beginning to feel drops of water fall from my face, I trembled. I can feel my own soul regain life again, I cringed at the thought of my own conclusion. I might still be alive...

" So now you see... "

A voice bounced off the leaves ,tree barks , and into my ear. I could sense a foreboding presence near my face, a sinister feeling doused the air.

I turned to my side once again to see a head laying directly next to mine, staring up at the sky as well. It was a man with dark purple hair, golden eyes and pale skin. He was wearing some type of uniform I couldn't make out at the moment.

" You will never be truly dead Gwendolyn... That thread has already been cut. " His voice filled with harsh pity, " Death will_ never_ come for you... "

" W-What do you mean ? " His words caught my attention, I turn my body completely to the side to get a good look at him. He pulls out a pair of glasses and a cloth to wipe the lenses.

He spoke in a nonchalant voice, "For centuries now, your soul has been cursed to never be free, never to finally rest. Your selfish dark spirits gave up your rights... " He scoffs, " Your soul was up for grabs the moment your body was pronounced dead. "

My eyes widened in shock, I sat up partially only for my body to be tugged back down to the ground. I saw nothing holding me back, but yet I struggled to move. I noticed I wasn't clothed in any way in fact, I couldn't tell what exactly was preventing me from moving. I heard a small chuckle come from the man,he slid on his glasses. He stood up and dusted off his uniform and glanced down at me. He had a small drop of blood on his chin and used his cloth to dab it clean, as he gazed at the small stain he took the liberty to take a small whiff. The smell of the blood intoxicated him and made his eyes glow in created panic within me when we made eye contact.

" _Spider threads_... " I whispered, " Let me go, now! " I moved in all directions trying to break free and forcefully jerked my body around.

He sat down beside me and touched my cheek, " Whenever a cursed soul is released into the air any _creature of the night_ can take it. " He leaned in closer to my face. I could feel his breath tickle me ear. I shivered to the sound of his voice, " Therefore your soul now belongs to me and I plan to make very much use of it. Waiting to feast for a very long time can make a _demon_ very hungry..."

He used his tongue to lick the outside of my ear, creating a trail of his saliva. He gives a smile of satisfaction as he pulls away. He then pulls out a golden knife from his pocket and uses it to cut a few threads off my arm. With little effort, he then stabs the knife into the ground and begins to walk away, far away into the distance. Saying a few final words...

" I hope you will be able to get yourself free... The _Trancy_ Household hates poor and defenseless pests. "

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short , I know ._. * sigh * Don't worry next chapter will be longer. This chapter was more like a prolouge I guess ? i dunno... lol Be sure to check out my other Kuroshitsuji fanfics !**

**See you soon ! c;**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : In Hiding

Disclaiming Kuroshitsuji !

* * *

><p>It was deathly quiet in the dining room area of the Trancy Household, a freshly prepared meal was created for the young highness. With little effort, the blonde eagerly ate the poultry and vegetables sitting on his plate.<p>

As each servant stood beside the table and watched him eat, a bit of sanity was dripping away from his mind. The triplets eyed different parts of the table while the maid lowered her gaze and stared anxiously at her feet. It irked him to see them carefully eye the fork in his hand and the piece of green in his teeth. He suddenly stopped eating and began to swirl his fork around on his plate. He looked bored and tired, however took no issue with occasionally glancing at his finger nails and inspecting them.

He sucked his teeth and set the fork down beside his plate, with his now free hand his reached into his mouth to grab a piece of leftover food stuck in his teeth.

He flicked it from his finger, "_ Hannah..._"

The maid perked right up when her name was heard. She gently touched her bandaged eye and swallowed silently.

" Where's Claude...?"

Hannah was hesitant, but replied in a soft voice, " H-He... "

" Speak up ! " Alois abruptly stood up from his seat.

She began to plead with him and even took a daring step forward," I-I'm not sure... Please, if you just give me a few minutes I'm sure I can-"

" No ! "Alois turned to look at her before plopping back down to his seat, " You couldn't even cook this meal properly. I _hate_ vegetables. "

" But your highness you need-"

" Don't tell me what I need Hannah !" He said coldly, " How can I trust you to find him ? Hm ? " Alois leaned back in his chair.

Ashamed, Hannah lowered her head and kept quiet and backed up to her previous spot as the triplets whispered things in each of their ears.

" Hmph... " Alois let out a sigh of contempt and continued picking at his food.

A knock was heard at the door and caused everyone to look in it's direction. Alois's light blue eyes lit up and he clapped his hands in joy. Hannah looked at Alois for permission and when he waved his hand she proceeded to go open the door. Alois leaned over the table and kicked his legs as he waited to see who it was.

There stood Claude at the doorstep carrying a small briefcase in one hand and a gold knife in the other. He took the courtesy to tuck the knife into his coat and carelessly comb his hair with his fingers. Hannah continued to hold the door open for him to walk through, but was pushed out of the way by a curious Alois.

" Oh Claude , You're back ! " He welcomed his butler with with a hug and a bubbly voice. He slithered out of the hug and focused his attention on the mysterious case, " Ooh, can I see ? " He asked.

Claude continued walking ignoring his master's question, " No. " He said simply.

Alois followed behind and continued with his begging, " Oh please ! I just have to see what's...inside... " Alois tried to sneak a small peak inside, but Claude immediately stopped walking and swiftly turned around to face him.

" Your highness, pardon me, but there is _nothing_ in here, but new cleaning supplies. "

" Okay... " Alois was a bit disappointed , but was still eager to see, " So why can't I see it ? "

" Contains a heavy odor, " Claude placed the briefcase down for a second and got one knee so that he could be at Alois' level. Already Alois was stretching his neck just to see the case, however Claude's body was concealing most of it so he gave up and focused on his butler. Claude slid his falling glasses back to his nose and spoke clearly, " Wouldn't want you to be exposed to harsh chemicals. "

Alois tried his hardest to soak what was just said and so he nodded. Claude stayed in that position a bit longer to see if Alois would make any surprised moments. When he mentally confirmed that Alois would be calm he got up and continued what he had planned to do. He eventually left the room. Alois watched Claude leave the room and all his curiosity left with him. Alois went back to his unfinished meal and reluctantly ate it whole.

Claude walked through the halls with a determined stride. Going through twists and turns inside the house looking for a far enough location from his master and the rest of the demon servants here. He noticed the curious look they each had on their face and knew for sure they would secretly investigate.

He found a small storage room at the far end of the house with no windows just candles, shelves, and brick covered walls. There was just one small table in the far corner of the room. In actuality Claude has been to this room before on several occasions. He liked to think of this place as a place to think, a place to gather his thoughts. He made sure the door was shut tight and began to search through his case with ease. He called out to himself all the things he had placed out on the table.

" Candle wax... Paper... Ink..." Slowly he called out each item, a took a pause and pulled out a hefty item. It was a strange thing to see a demon carry so harmlessly. It was none other than a doll.

It had short black hair and pale porcelain skin along with a green silk dress to match. It's eyes were closed and a small cloth was tied around her neck covering it's mouth. Claude pulled out that same knife and carefully ripped off the cloth. It fell into his hands and he went over to his suit case and placed it inside.

" I hope know you will learn to be more quiet. " Claude spoke aloud, glancing at the doll from the corner of his eye, " Wouldn't want you to give our little secret away. " He gave a short chuckle.

" Go to hell. "

The doll's eyes opened and gave a fierce look of hate, " You're nothing but a manipulative user. " It spoke with a harsh yet soft female voice.

" Now, Now Gwendolyn this is only_ temporary_, " Claude turned to face her, " Only until I find your real body of course. "

Gwendolyn uncomfortably crossed her porcelain arms, " Then you are going to use me for pure sustenance? I am so looking forward to that Claude. " She replied sarcastically.

" Try to look at it this way... " Claude picked her tiny body up and readjusted herself on the shelf, " I thought this was a suitable place for your soul to reside. I carefully designed this doll just for you. "

" Wow, I so feel the love, " She adverted her gaze, " You're more heartless than you sound. "

" Say what you want about me... " Claude began heading towards the door, " But I personally love it when a soul rejects fate. The flavor is more... pronounced. " Claude was planning to leave her there all for himself. There was still much to do, in order to successfully taste some of her soul he would need a body. He knew exactly were her body was or were it could be. He just had to think of some lie so that his snooping master wouldn't catch on to his plans. Alois hates when someone is treated more highly than himself.

" Enjoy your time with your master. You damn leech. " Gwendolyn snarled.

" A _spider_ doesn't like to be compared to other inferior species. "

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Okay so this a little bit longer...**

**Just giving you guys a taste inside Claude's twisted mind. c: Again I recommend reading _Rosemary's Mark_ in order to fully understand everything... but then again... you dont have to. It's up to you. Thank you for the fave/follows/reviews ! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I'm _Afraid_

Disclaiming Kuroshitsuji !

* * *

><p>Gwendolyn disliked the thought of sitting on the shelf alone vulnerable. The walls seems to torment her with pride and the gratification that Claude must have felt seemed endless. She hated it here, she thought back to the time when she was actually considered a 'guest ', as so Claude had put it. Gwendolyn's life hadn't always been so straightforward and simple. Her previous life as a simple apothecary was a well thought out disguise for practicing the dark arts as she plotted for the chance to finally reunite for her one true love. Now that she thought about it, some would say that after all of the bad deeds she had ever committed that this was good for her. For just a moment Gwendolyn actually felt ashamed. For those who didn't know about her life, Gwendolyn's one sided love wasn't with a tall,dark, and handsome man...<p>

It was a woman.

She grew feelings for a close friend that died hundreds of years ago. Yet, this special someone did not return the love. Gwendolyn felt more than heartbreak, she could feel someone yank all of her organs out of her body. The sounds of her love's feeble body hitting the floor haunts her very being. Gwendolyn thought that she would finally achieve the love she yearned, for when she met her love's reincarnation. Could the spirits of the dead ancient witches, finally give her what she so desperately desired ? Alas, history repeated itself, and another love slipped through her grasp. However, this new love didn't die. No... she is alive and well, she is married to a _man_ with kids. Gwendolyn couldn't be anything but happy for her.

She couldn't help it... She didn't want her hurt in anyway. Yet, Gwendolyn knew that her own death was a reason. She knew Claude had no right to dabble his thin spider legs in her life and steal her soul for his own personal benefit. At this very second, that demon was searching for the placement of her body and it made Gwendolyn shudder when the look of his face appeared in her head. Who knew what else he would do to her when he finally retrieved it? Living on the earth beside him wasn't ideal. He hadn't given her the slightest reason to enjoy this fate. His spiderweb stung rather than tickle her porcelain face. Speaking of porcelain, Gwendolyn was compelled to find a way out of tiny doll legs were determined to find a way out. She didn't know how or what she was going to do, but she had to get out. Now.

Gwendolyn looked to her left and saw a small dirty cloth beside her, it resembled something to clean counter tops. She wasn't used to the feel of having her soul dwell inside the doll's body. As she reached over for the cloth she could feel the body restrict her stretching limit. She resorted to crawling over to the cloth it was in her hands, she glimpsed over to the open of bag feathers on the floor. She knew it was a risky shot , but what else she has left to lose ?

In the blink of an eye, she leaped from the high shelf and into the sack, using the cloth as a parachute. From what seemed like a long shot was achieved by luck. Well... luck wouldn't have been Gwendolyn's word of choice, however she was relieved she didn't land face first onto the floor. She brushed the feathers and her dress from her way and climbed out of the sack.

'_So far... so good_ ' Gwendolyn thought as she wobbled over to the door, her dress carrying bits of feathers and thread. When she reached the cold surfaced door she pried it open easily...too easily. It has to be a trap, she thought. Claude wouldn't leave the door unlocked on purpose, right? Whatever the reason, she didn't care, she was free now. Free to roam the halls and get the hell out of there.

Oh so she thought.

Gwendolyn took one step outside the door and concluded she didn't know where she was inside the Trancy household. She couldn't make out where the hallway lead to or where it lead out. She could only see a dim pathway lit by a few small torches on the wall. The stress and anxiety was beginning to overwhelm her, as much as she hated to admit it.

As she walked down the hallway , her thoughts began to haunt her. She started to hear sounds from things that weren't really there . She'd turn around constantly to see if anything was following her steps. She could feel the darkness swallow the path behind her.

' _Could just be the nerves, be calm_ '

The walk seemed endless, and yet she saw a gleam of light flicker in the distance. With all her might she began to speed up her pace,every now and then glancing behind her. Her heart started palpitating, but when she reached to touch her chest she felt nothing.

No beat.

This further increased her paranoia, she could feel the very sound of blood flowing through her. She knew distinctly she could hear the thumpin of a living, breathing, heart. Yet, when her palms met with her chest, the only thumping she could hear was was her index finger tapping a hollow body.

Gwendolyn gave a hoarse cough,causing her to stop in mid-step. She gazed in horror as stepped she saw a small puddle of blood .

Her Blood.

A slow, deep red blood dropped from the bottom of her quivering lip and onto the floor. As she gasped in terror,she quickly covered her own mouth to stop any noises escaping from her lips. Unfortunately when she caught a measly glimpse of her now blood covered hands, she lost it.

She shrieked at the blood on her hands.

At the _darkness_ following her.

At the _light_ at the end of the hallway.

At the _noises_ in her head.

And at her now black pool of _blood_.

She shook her head in efforts to calm herself down, yet instinctively her feet took off running. No direction leading her, just the gut wrenching pain she felt from being horrified.

She was wasn't sure what exactly what the light was, could've been the light of a window or even light coming from another room. However, her fears and uncertain confusion made walking alone in this dark hallway all the more scary.

Once again she stopped, she couldn't moved any further, the walls were calling her names. Over and over they repetitively say her name in anguish.

Louder and Louder, their chanting going in a rhythm. Gwendolyn covered her ears and tightly closed her eyes hoping the sounds would stop.

" Stop... " she said softly, almost as if she was begging the voices themselves for mercy.

" Stop. " Again she tells them to quit, yet the persist with even more with different pitches and melodies.

" STOP ! " She yells and finally, the noises abruptly stopped. The voices faded away as an echo. She breathed heavily and her voiced seem to crack from pressure.

" _Shh..._ "

A voice that seemed to make Gwendolyn shiver. It was faint, but it was strong and masculine. She took a few short steps steps forward before transitioning to a small sprint. There she ran into something soft, yet sturdy. She breathed into the object and rested her hands on it gently. When she opened her eyes she realized she wasn't anywhere better from where she she started.

" Shh, Gwendolyn. Your soul isn't used to living in this new body yet. See... your mind is playing tricks on you. " Claude smiled softly and rested his hand on her head. He gently caressed her cheek as Gwendolyn trembled in fear, " I can take you to your rightful body. "

Gwendolyn turned around behind her to see there was no blood, nor was the darkness really as dark as she thought it was. She hated Claude, she really did, but all she wanted to do at this very moment was to see the light.

" Come on Gwendolyn, can't retrieve a body without it's owner ? "

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello , Hello, Hello ! Long time no see eh? xD**

**In this chapter, I did the best i could to captivate Gwendolyn's fear and paranoia. After all, ...her soul is being haunted with the past ?**

**In the next chapter we meet a certain, _Undertaker_ ? c:**


End file.
